Drive
by Wildcat023
Summary: Kate and Sawyer drive, trying to get away from the people they don't want to see, and along the way, they find themselves dealing with so much more.
1. Intro

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of the characters they belong to J.J. Abrams and everyone else who made Lost and Touchstone, ABC.  
This is when they are off the island. And other characters might show up later on. If I get enough replies telling me to continue, I will start chapter one.  
This is more of an intro than an actual chapter... it's kinda, setting the scene of what's to come and what not.**

**Drive**

**Chapter 1**

They drove down the road, trying to escape the unexpected encounter of a person neither of them wanted to see _ever_, that managed to come by that day. They kept driving, hoping to avoid people, houses, and anything that could tip off the person that stepped upon the property, and give a hint of which way they are heading. Even _they_ didn't really know which way they are heading; they just know they are getting far away from there, as_ far away_ as possible.

The humming of the engine and the slight whistling sound of the wind outside was the only thing the two heard during the drive. They didn't even _try_ to make conversation. What would they talk about anyway? She glanced over at him, watching him as he kept his eyes fixed on the road, not even showing her signs he knew she was looking at him. Instead, he just had this look on his face. A look of annoyance, anger, mixed with another expression, which she couldn't exactly make out at that moment. She knew though, he was annoyed with having to leave his home, along with anger for the same thing, and even getting in the middle of things, and for what happened back at his house. Biting her lower lip, she tried to decide whether to say something or not. "Sawyer…"

"Don't."

She sighed at his reply. "We really should talk about this."

"Oh, now you want to talk about it?" he asked bitterly.

"Sawyer, come on, you know we didn't have the time back there. We didn't have the time for _anything_," she said matter-of-factly.

He kept quiet, making her sigh again. "Sawyer"

"_What_?"

"Will you just talk to me?"

"Fine, you want to talk? Let's talk," he kept quiet again for another moment before speaking again. "You came to my house two days ago, for what, I still don't know because you _won't tell me_. Then the damned FBI show up at my house, and you tell me we have to leave. To climb out the damn window to make an escape, and you didn't give _either_ of us a chance to grab things we might need. So I'm sorry if I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I thought I did tell you why I came to your house?"

"Don't ya think I'd remember if you did freckles?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, aren't you going to tell me, or what?"

"I came to you is because, well, we have similar backgrounds that I felt we have more in common than anyone else I know."

"Oh, I get it. Just because we have things in common, you think it's ok to drag me in the middle of your little getaway?" Sawyer looked over at her, eyes locked with hers. "Why couldn't you keep me out of it? Why not go to the doctor, huh?"

"You know as well as I do, I can't go to him. He doesn't exactly understand me like you do."

"I didn't _ask_ to be part of this. I _don't want_ to be part of this damn situation you got goin' on," he said with a slight tone. He saw out of the corner of his eye, her looking away from him, hurt written on her face. He sighed when he knew he just messed up by saying that. "Look," he started while pushing his hair away from his eyes. "As much as I'd love to help you out, Kate… You'll just drag me down with you when those sons-of-bitches catch you. I don't see how I could help anyway. What could I possibly do that could be of any help?"

"Drive," she said softly.

"What?" he glanced at her again with a somewhat confused look on his face

She met his gaze, her expression showed him how desperate she was in need of help. Her eyes filled with sadness, which made him realize how she depended on his help. "You could just drive. It does not matter where. Just… drive."

Sighing, he turned his gaze away from hers and fixed his attention back on the road. Licking his lips slowly, he just stared out in front of him, not speaking for several minutes, which made Kate wonder if he will help or not. "Sit tight, it's goin' to be a long road ahead of us," he finally said. She stared at him, not certain if she heard him right.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again, freckles."

A smile appeared on her lips, eyes filled with a hint of happiness. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I might change my mind later."

She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to change his mind _now_ rather than _later_. She was happy she could count on someone. That is what she needed now more than ever… was to have someone to count on. Bringing her attention to her window, she watched as the trees went by, and the sun going down over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 1

**To the readers**: Thank you for the feedback, I'm glad people like it. Here is an update, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

"Freckles wake up," Sawyer said while he tapped her on her shoulder. She woke up almost immediately, opening her eyes, and looked toward the drivers' seat, but didn't see him there, then she looked to her other side and jumped slightly when she saw him standing there. She breathed out, trying to slow down her heart rate. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

This made him laugh a little. "If I wanna give you a heart attack, sweet heart, I would have yelled loudly in your ear."

She nodded slightly. "True," she then turned her head, looking in front of her, and that was when she saw a small cabin. "Where are we?" the confusion in her voice.

"Ain't it obvious?" he asked walking away from the truck, and back towards the cabin. She watched him go up to the front door, bending down slightly while pulling something out of his pocket. She opened the car door, got out, pushing on the door, closing it before she slowly made her way over to him. Standing behind him, she finally saw what he was doing. "Sawyer! You can't break into someone's house," she said while putting her hand to his arm, stopping him.

"Relax. I checked the place out, nobody's here, and hasn't been here in ages," he told her as he pushed her hand off his arm before continuing to pick the lock. Within a few moments, they hear the lock click telling them it was unlocked. He looked over at her, a grin on his face while he turned the doorknob, pushed on the door, and stepped inside the dark room. A moment later, the lights turned on, and he faced her again, noticing she was still standing outside. "Are you comin' in or are you goin' to stand there all night?"

"Sawyer, we really shouldn't be here. Someone could show up," she said while looking inside the house from where she stood, not making any signs of going in.

"Like who, huh? Big foot?" he asked, a smirk on his face, while he turned away from her and stepped further in the room.

Kate rolled her eyes at his comment and stepped inside slowly, looking around, trying to see if it had been used recently, but all she saw was everything covered in dust, cobwebs, dirt, and some droppings of animals like chipmunks. Sawyer was right, nobody has been there in a long time, but she knew that didn't mean someone won't be coming back, someone could, and if the two are still there when that happened, who knows what could happen. She turned to face Sawyer and saw him by the window, peering out into the night. "How long do you think we'll stay here for?"

He turned his attention away from the window and looked at her. He shrugged before replying. "I was planning on stayin' for as long as we can. Why go anywhere else when we got a roof over our heads?" he sat down on the couch, but only sank in, his butt hitting the floor, his legs slightly up in the air, and his face had a look of shock, then turned to annoyance. "Son-of-a-bitch," he mumbled as he pushed on the edge of the couch, pushing him up off it, and turned toward it, kicking it.

Kate put her hand to her mouth, muffling a chuckle. He looked at her, giving her a look, letting her know he heard the chuckle before walking away from the couch and to the doorway that led to the hallway, disappearing around the corner, she heard him say something, but she couldn't make it out. "What?"

"I said there are two beds in one of the rooms. The other rooms have nothing in them. We're good to stay here," he said stepping back into the room.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," she said biting her lip.

"Stop worryin' and be happy we even _have_ a place to stay."

"I am happy. I just… have a bad feeling about this."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "'fraid big foot will show up at the door, and kill us for sleepin' in its old, dirty cabin?"

"I'm being serious," she said, showing him she _was_ being serious.

"For once, just relax. Nothin' will happen. Nobody's comin' here."

"I hope you're right," she mumbled while making her way toward one of the rooms.

After several minutes, they went back outside to Sawyer's black truck, grabbing things he had in the back, and began to get comfortable for the night.

"Where're you going?" Sawyer asked Kate when he noticed her walking to the door.

"Outside… I want to look around," she told him while opening the door.

"Now wait a minute," he stood up from one of the chairs, and walked up to her, pulling something out from the back of his jeans. "You're not goin' out there without this."

"Where'd you get the gun from?"

"I bought it while you were sleepin'"

"With what money, you didn't have your wallet?" she asked, now looking at him with a serious expression.

"I _do_ have my wallet. It has been in my pocket the whole time. You just didn't notice me putting it in there."

"I'm not taking the gun, Sawyer, you can forget it."

"Then I'm comin' with you. I ain't letting you go empty handed."

"Sawyer…"

"You can forget going if I don't come."

"I thought you said we don't have to worry about anything happening? Are you becoming unsure now?"

"I'm sure, it's just… precaution."

"Right," she nodded. "Precaution..."

Sawyer sighed, becoming annoyed. "Will ya take the damn gun already?"

"Fine," she grabbed it out of his hand and stuck it in the back of her pants. "Just don't expect me to use it."

"Don't get lost," he said as she stepped outside.

She nodded and then she walked away, disappearing into the darkness. Sawyer sighed, still standing there, listening to her walk, but after a couple of minutes, he couldn't hear her. He turned around and went back inside.

Kate stepped along a pathway that led to a medium sized lake, and stared at it, watching as the light from the moon reflected on it, making it shimmer. She stepped closer, reaching the edge, and got down on her knees, reaching down, letting the tips of her fingers touch the water while she moved her hand back and forth, and watched the water move from the sudden touch of her hand. She brought her arm back toward her and looked up at the sky, looking at the moon. It was full and shone brightly, covering the yard, making it glow from the light. She lied back, resting her back on the grass and kept her eyes fixed on the stars while resting her head on her arm, leaving the other at her side.

"Hey!"

Kate sat up, alarmed at the voice and jumped to her feet, turning around quickly, and came face to face with a young boy, at least 13 years of age. Her heart began to race, afraid he might recognize her, afraid he might know the people who own the cabin, or if he owned it. Her mouth went dry, making it hard for her to speak, her eyes filled with worry and fear. "Uh…" she tried talking. " Hi…"

"What are you doing here? This is private property," he told her as he stepped closer to her, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"I know, I… my friend and I are uh, staying here. A friend of ours is letting us stay…" she said, hoping he was buying her lie.

The young boy eyed her closely. "I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I'm not from around here," she told him.

"Hey, what're you doin' here, boy? Get," Sawyer said walking up to them, and stood next to Kate while keeping his eyes on the kid. "What'd I say? Get."

"You don't have to be so rude," the boy said with a slight tone. Eying the two, he turned away and went back to a pathway in the woods.

Sawyer looked at Kate. "What'd you tell the little brat?"

She looked up at him before replying. "Just that a friend of ours is letting us stay here."

Sawyer sighed and looked back toward the pathway. "He better not say a word to anyone."

"Do you think he will?"

"If he does, and I see him again, I'll show him not to tell people things," he said seriously.

"Sawyer, he's just a kid. Who knows, maybe he knows who actually lived here. After all, he might live close by."

"We leave in the morning," he said while walking back to the cabin.

"What?" she followed close behind him.

"It's not safe here now that the boy knows we're stayin' here."

"Where will we go?"

"Like hell I know," he said stepping back into the house. "We'll just drive around and find a motel."

Kate nodded with a sigh. "So much for staying here for a few days," she said while she closed the door and walked over to a chair, then sat down.

"You're lucky that boy wasn't somebody else, like a cop, we'd be screwed," he said looking over at her while pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, along with a lighter.

Kate watched him closely, slightly confused. "I thought you quit?"

"Old habits die hard," he said lighting it, and then blew the smoke out of his mouth.

She looked down at her hands with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What for, sassafrass?"

"For bringing you into this, I shouldn't have. It was a mistake," she raised her eyes up, locking them with his. "I guess I wasn't thinking when I decided to go to your house. I just… I didn't know where else to go. I was in town, and then I remembered you lived here, and thought I would go to you."

"Speakin' of that," he began. "How in hell did you find me?"

"I'm a good tracker," she said with a slight grin.

"You mean to tell me, you tracked me down?" his expression told her he was actually impressed by that.

"Yeah, I did."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I looked your name up in the phone book, figured there aren't many James Ford's around here."

He cringed at the name "James" and brought the cigarette to his mouth again before speaking. "Do me a favor… never bring up my real name again. I hate it."

"Sure, sorry."

"Alright," he started while he tossed the cigarette outside after putting it out. "I'm goin' to bed. We will leave in the morning and get away from here before people start showin' up once that brat tells people he saw us."

"I really don't think he will. I think he bought my lie."

"It's better safe than sorry, freckles," he said as he made his way toward the hallway, he turned back to face her when he didn't hear her follow him. "Are you comin' or what?"

"Yeah, in a few… I'm not really tired yet."

"That's why you shouldn't have fallen asleep in the car."

"You could have woken me up, you know."

"What's the fun in that? At least I got to hear you snore," he grinned.

"I do not snore!" she said, shocked he would even say that.

"Oh, you do," he grinned again and walked away before she had the chance to protest again.

Kate shook her head with a small chuckle, knowing he was just teasing her. She leaned back in the chair, pulling her legs up, letting her feet hang off the edge slightly while she stared out the window next to her, and began thinking of how they will manage everything, and where they will end up.

"Sawyer, we need to get some food and drinks," Kate said while putting something into the back of the truck.

"I know that," he replied as he opened the drivers' side door and climbed inside. A moment later, she got in, and he started the truck, backed out of the driveway and went down the dirt road, and back to the main road.

Kate sat in the truck while Sawyer went into a small store to get a couple things they will need. She glanced around making sure nobody was around to see her. She scrunched down a little in her seat, not wanting someone to see her when she can't see them. She leaned forward a bit and turned the radio on. She found a station she liked and leaned back in her seat, listening to the music.

Sawyer carried a paper bag in his hand, filling it with items and went to the front to pay for them. Standing behind an elderly man, he heard him talking to the cashier who is in his mid-thirties.

"Glen told me somebody is staying up at the Miller's cabin, a man, and a woman. Jake and John are heading up there this afternoon to find out who they are," the elderly man said while setting down some cash on the counter.

The man behind the desk shook his head. "Probably those kids again. Always going up there to do only god knows what. They should stop kids from getting in there."

Sawyer mumbled something under his breath at the information he found out. He stepped up to the counter after the man walked away a few minutes later. He set the bag down, and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and set them down before pulling his wallet out of his pocket. After paying for the items, he walked out of the store and made his way back to his truck. Opening the door, he climbed inside, setting the bag down on the floor next to Kate's feet, he looked over at her while shutting the door. "That boy _did_ tell somebody. The cops are goin' to the cabin soon. We're lucky we left when we did. Next time freckles, stay inside," he said as he started the engine and backed out of the parking lot. Kate nodded slightly before speaking. "Ok." They drove down the road, and started to drive out of town.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Kate listened to the rain fall on the roof top of the motel. Each time a rain drop fell, she wished she was outside to feel it. She sighed knowing exactly _why_ she couldn't go out. She couldn't risk being seen by someone, or have Sawyer return and find her out of the room when he said for her to stay inside while he was gone. She could, however, wear her coat with a hat and sunglasses, and keep people from seeing her face, but then again, that wouldn't work too well if someone was close enough, they could see her face and then she'd be in trouble. Sighing again, she brought her legs up on the chair, wrapping her arms around her knees while she leaned forward a bit, resting her chin on her arms, keeping her eyes fixed on the window, watching as more rain fell. After a couple of minutes, she saw a black truck drive by the window, and she knew who it was. She was glad she _didn't_ go outside, other wise she would have been caught by Sawyer. The door to the room opened, and he walked inside with two McDonalds' bags a few moments later.

"McDonalds? Couldn't you have gotten something… a bit healthier?"

Sawyer glanced at her before he made his way toward the small table in front of the window she previously looked out of. "You never said anything about eatin' healthy," he said as he took his food out of his bag. "If you don't like what I got, go get your own food from now on."

"I just don't like eating stuff like this," she told him also grabbing her food once she reached the table.

"What did you eat then when you were on the run?" he asked, looking at her with a curious expression.

"Certainly not this… I managed to get into some places that had healthier food," She un-wrapped her egg sandwich, and took a bite from it.

"Really now, whatcha do, sneak in?"

"What do you think, Sawyer?"

"Dumb question," he said now realizing what he said. "Anyway, like I said if you don't like what I get – don't ask me to get you food."

"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments of silence. "I don't want you thinking I'm not grateful for you getting me food, because I am. I'm just not big on fast food."

"Here's some advice," he looked at her. "Make sure to tell someone that before they go and pay for fast food," he said as he took a seat at the table.

She nodded. "Will do"

"Alright Sassafrass, what's the plan?"

"Plan, what plan?"

"You know, what're we gonna do about the cops. Where we're goin'"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, what'd you think I was talkin' about?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking about it… well, all I can really say right now is look at a map and think of where to go. Play it by ear, I guess," she shrugged.

"Play it by ear? That's the plan?"

"What do you want me to say Sawyer? I haven't exactly thought things through, alright?" She sighed and took another bite out of her sandwich. "We could head to Texas, and go from there."

"Why go to Texas?"

"I don't know. It's the first place I thought of. We don't have to go there if you got another place in mind."

"Nah," he shook his head leaning back in his seat. "Texas it is."

She set her food down and walked to her bed, grabbing her bag and opened it up, reaching inside a second later and then pulled out a map. "I could maybe try figuring out the best and fastest way to get there," she said facing him.

"If you want to do it, fine by me. The less work for me, the better," he said while lifting his legs up on the chair in front of him, crossing one over the other.

"I'm not doing _everything_, so you know," she walked back to him, pushing his legs off the chair, making them fall to the floor with a loud thud. "You'll need to help with things too."

"Hey, I _am_ helping with things. I'm doing all the drivin' ain't I?"

"I'll probably drive also," she said sitting down on the chair.

"No, no, not goin' to happen. Nobody drives my truck but me. You can forget it," he shook his head leaning forward. "You ain't drivin' my truck _ever_."

"Why?" she looked at him slightly puzzled.

"_Why_?" he repeated. "That car is the only thing I have right now. If it weren't for you comin' to me, and then making us leave, I'd still have my _house_."

"Sawyer…"

"Also," he started, interrupting her. "I didn't have to leave. _You_ were the only one who had to leave."

"I couldn't have out run them without you, and you know that, Sawyer. I wouldn't have had a chance without help."

"That don't mean I had to help."

"Why did you, then?"

"Hell, like I know," he told her standing up and stepped toward the window and then looked out. "Once it gets dark, I'm headin' back."

She turned her head in his direction quickly, shock plastered on her face. "What? Why... why would you go back?"

He turned around and faced her. "Because if I'm goin' to help you, I'll need a lot more than just a gun, a wallet and the clothes I have on. When it gets dark, I'm going back and sneak in to grab what we need."

"What if they're still there? What happens then?"

"I haven't thought that far, sweet heart."

"Then I'm coming."

"Like hell you are. You're the one who they want. If you go, girl you'll be giving them a chance to grab ya."

"I don't care. I'm not going to let you go without me."

He stared at her, a smirk on his face. "'fraid I might not return?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded a little. "Honestly, yeah I am."

"Fine, you can come. You'll stay in the truck."

"Sawyer—"

"Don't try to protest, freckles. If you don't agree to stay in the truck, you won't come. I'll lock you up in the bathroom if I have to."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll stay in the truck."

"Good," he walked back to the table and sat down. "Until then, let's finish eating," he grabbed his burger again and took a bite.

She stared at him for a moment before eating her food.

* * *

"Do you think they're still in there?" Kate asked staring at the house from the street, hidden behind a couple high bushes that separated the road from the grass. She looked over at him when he didn't answer. "Did you hear—" 

"I don't see anybody," he finally said, keeping his eyes fixed on his house. "I don't see any cars either," he added while standing up slightly as he made his way past the bushes. He got two feet before he turned back around, making eye contact with her. "Get back in the car. Hide under a blanket or something. Keep the car turned off."

"Why can't I—"

"What'd I say back at the motel?"

"To stay in the truck…" she spoke quietly.

"And you'll do just that. Now get goin' before I hall your ass back to the motel."

"Fine," she said as she started to walk back to the truck. Stopping a few feet away, she turned back around, and saw he was already walking to the house. "Sawyer," she whispered.

He turned around, annoyed look on his face. "_What_?"

"Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved hand at her before walking again.

Kate stood there watching him closely. She began to get nervous about being there, and hoped they wouldn't get caught. Sighing, she made her way back to the car, fighting the urge to follow him. Reaching the truck, she climbed inside, and then slid down in the seat, grabbing the grey blanket he had in the back, covering herself with it, she stayed still and prayed Sawyer would return soon.

Sawyer stepped along the side of the building as he pulled out the firearm from the back of his pants. He gripped it tightly in his hands while he made his way to the front of the building. Reaching the corner, he peered out, keeping his body hidden in the shadow. He glanced around, trying to see if anyone was near by. Taking notice of the empty driveway, he stepped forward, and walking along the four small step stairs, he quietly and slowly walked up. He walked up to the window next to the door, and looked inside. When he didn't see anyone, he grabbed the doorknob with one hand while holding the pistol in the other, he opened the door, pushing on it, it opened, creaking slightly, he swore under his breath while he quietly went inside.

The hallway was dark, making it almost impossible to see, but he did his best to walk around without bumping into anything. He made his way to the entrance of the living room, and peered inside, only to find out nobody was in there. After checking out the other rooms, he went upstairs. Reaching his bedroom, he went to the closest and grabbed a duffle bag. He set it down on the bed, grabbing some clothes from his dresser, he began packing.

Once he was finished, he walked back to the closest and reached up to the top shelve, grabbing a small dark brown box, he set down on the bed and opened it up, revealing a pistol, along with a box of ammo. He pulled it out of the box before grabbing the ammo. He began loading the gun before putting it in the back of his pants. Reaching for his bag, he tensed up when he heard a noise from the hallway.

The sound got louder as they got closer to room. Turning his head to one side slightly, he listened as the intruder stepped into the room. He grabbed his gun off the bed slowly, gripping it tightly he pulled back on the hammer with his thumb, keeping his index finger on the trigger, ready to fire. He turned around quickly, raising his arm up, pointing the gun at the person. His eyes went wide with alarm when he saw who it was. "Damn it freckles! What the hell are you doin?" he asked angrily while lowering his arm to his side.

She stepped back slightly when he pointed the gun at her. "I uh, I got worried. You were taking a long time. I thought something went wrong."

"Well I'm _fine_," he told her with a sigh. "Don't sneak up on people. I could 'a shot you."

"Sorry," she apologized while walking in the room, and made her way to the bed, looking at the duffle bag, then to the empty box. "What was in the box?"

"A pistol," he answered looking at her. "Not for you," he told her when he saw the look on her face.

"Why do you need two guns?"

"For obvious reasons- just in case I lose one."

"Of course…" she trailed off while turning around, facing the doorway. She then glanced at him, a look of alarm on her face. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "Someone's comin."

Sawyer grabbed his bag quickly and then pushed it toward Kate. "Hold this…" he said while lifting his arm up as he stepped to the doorway and then into the hallway, only to move out of the way when someone shot at him, missing him by a couple of inches, the bullet hit the wall behind him. "Son-of-a-bitch," he mumbled pressing his back up against the door. He glanced at Kate. "Time to go," he told her. He then stepped back in the hallway, firing the gun at the person while Kate followed him, staying behind him as he walked forward, and firing at the man in front of them. The man shot at them in return while he walked toward them.  
Sawyer shot at him again, shooting him in the leg, and once in the chest, knocking the man to the floor. He stepped toward him, finger on the trigger, ready to fire again at any moment. He looked down at the man, blood already soaking his shirt, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, unfocused. "He's dead," he told Kate looking over at her. "The bastard's dead."

"We have to go, Sawyer… if he's here, that only means there might be others here. If he was here alone, it's only a matter of time when someone else shows up," she spoke while staring at the man. "Let's go." The two then ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and outside. They ran back to the truck, got in and Sawyer started it a moment later. They drove down the road, hoping to get away before the other officers get there.


End file.
